


Brooklyn Nine-Nine Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: This is where I post all 'Brooklyn 99' inspired fan art.Also, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much





	1. Santiago Siblings

 

I blew through four seasons in two days and saving the rest for my upcoming trip,  
  
I did jump ahead to watch Golden Child, because well.... Lin Manuel Miranda.

The Santiago siblings are one of my favorites, along with Rose & Gina (sad to hear the actress left).  
  
Kind of wish I saw Lin in a police uniform but oh well. Maybe in a future episode?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	2. Rosa Diaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idol!  
> The baddest of the bad. Rosa Diaz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	3. Cheddar of the Nine Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the cutest doggy of the nine nine.

A month ago, the dog who played Cheddar from Brooklyn Nine Nine passed away. (Rest in Peace Stewart)

Then I lost my own dog a month after. (Rest in Peace Ellie)

So to pick myself up, I wanted to draw something cute. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


End file.
